Accidental Meeting
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Their meeting was accidental. He didn't want to help her, but he did it anyway. Then, she broke into his house. After some trials, her punishment takes a turn for the better. For both of them. Byakuya X OC. Story for ForeverIsALie96.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Well, hello, everyone! Another new story! This one is for my best friend, ForeverIsALie96. She wanted me to post a story that I wrote in like 7****th**** grade but I wouldn't so I'm doing this for her instead. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach**_** or its characters. Only my own and my plot.**

Chapter 1

Black hair fluttered as he shunpoed through the Rukon district. His riatsu was the only thing about himself that he didn't try to disguise. The scarf, the kenseikan, even the captain's haori and shihaksho were gone. He only wore the simple clothing of the Rukon residents. He always did this when he went _there._ He was deep in thought when he heard the voice that caused him to stop moving.

"Back off, you crazy old man!" a young woman's voice yelled.

"You damn street rat! Give me back that food!" The two turned the corner and headed straight for Byakuya.

"Ha! Yeah, right! I'm hungry, you old fart! Screw you!" she yelled back at him. She stumbled and the old man started to catch up. "Damn it!" She looked up and saw Byakuya. Her red eyes lit up mischievously. She started to run a little bit faster, her long black hair flying out behind her. She started waving at him.

"You idiot! I bet that man doesn't even know you!" the old man laughed. The girl ran behind Byakuya, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked her.

"Chill out and work with me here. I'm starving. I really need this food," she begged. The old man approached them.

"Do you know this vermin?" he asked. Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You dare to call my sister vermin?" The old man snorted.

"You're related to this trash?" Byakuya raised his riatsu and man gasped.

"Do you wish for payment or not?" he replied coldly. The old man nodded shakily. "How much does she owe?" The old man told Byakuya and he paid him. The old man thanked him and left quickly. Byakuya turned back to the girl who had finally released his waist. She had already started eating.

"Thanks, guy. You really helped me out," she said around a mouthful of food. "Maybe I'll pay you back someday." She turned and started to jog away. "Don't count on it, though," she called over her shoulder with a smile. He frowned slightly and continued on his way.

* * *

He finally made it. The field where he and Hisana had first met. He sat down in the long grass and let the wind blow his hair around his face. He sighed and closed his eyes. But this time, instead of Hisana's face, he saw that woman's. His brow furrowed at how she had touched him so freely. Not that she knew who he was or his social standing. But it still bothered him. She did have a beautiful smile though. He wrinkled his brow further as he thought about what she had said to him and the old man. She said she was hungry. Rukon residents weren't supposed to get hungry. Unless they had spiritual powers. If he focused, he could feel slight traces of an unfamiliar riatsu around his waist. She must've left them there unknowingly. This bothered him even more. He sighed and stood up to return home. He felt that it was disrespectful to be thinking about another woman in that place. Even if there was no other intent behind it than curiosity. He'd probably never see her again anyway. He quickly shunpoed back to Kuchiki Manor, unaware of the recently met riatsu following him.

* * *

Byakuya sat at his desk, signing papers and waiting for his chronically late lieutenant. It wasn't long before he felt the red-haired man's riatsu rushing towards the office. The door flew open and Renji Abarai stood there, panting.

"Sorry…I'm late…Captain," he said between breaths. The captain stayed focused on his paperwork. Renji made tea and placed a cup on Byakuya's desk. They continued their normal daily routine until two servants from Kuchiki Manor started knocking hurriedly on the door.

"Kuchiki-sama! Kuchiki-sama! Please open up! It's an emergency!" they cried. Renji got up and opened the door. The two women ran right up to Byakuya's desk. "There's been a break-in at the manor!" Byakuya stood up, placing his palms flat on the desk.

"What do you mean a 'break-in'?" he asked.

"There's someone in the manor! Things are coming up missing! Please hurry!" the younger of the two cried. Renji stood up.

"What are you doing, Abarai?" Byakuya asked.

"You are my captain and it is my duty to protect you. I would like to accompany you, sir!" he replied. Byakuya nodded and both men grabbed their swords on the way out.

* * *

They arrived at the manor swiftly. Byakuya was a bit upset that someone had managed to get past his security. Both men, swords drawn, moved stealthily through the house.

"Kuchiki-sama, we've found her!" one of his guards yelled out.

"Her?" Renji muttered under his breath. The guards brought the burglar to the captain and lieutenant. Byakuya was shocked to find that it was the woman from Rukongai that he had met the day before.

"You," Byakuya said coldly. She laughed nervously.

"Hey, guy, how's it going?"

"Hikari?" Renji asked. She looked at him.

"Oh, hey, Renji! How've you been?"

"Good!"

"Sis became a soul reaper, and she said she'd save up some money and come get me. Has she said anything?"

"I haven't run into her lately. But I'll-"

"Abarai, this is not the time to be chatting. This woman broke into my home and attempted to steal valuable family heirlooms," Byakuya scolded harshly.

"Sorry, Captain," he replied then fell silent.

"You have committed a crime and shall receive punishment," Byakuya told Hikari.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. "It's not like I pulled it off or anything!"

"You still succeeded in breaking into my home."

"So? I needed money for food! When you paid the old man yesterday, I wanted to see what district you lived in since you had money. I followed you but you just kept going into the Seireitei. Then, I found out you lived in this HUGE house and that you were loaded. I figured that I'd take a couple small things that you wouldn't miss so much, sell them back in Rukon, and get some food," Hikari explained.

"That does not changed the fact that you broke into my manor."

"Oh, Kami! You really are a broken record, aren't you? I was trying to get food so I wouldn't starve to death since my sister forgot about me!" she yelled. By the time she had finished, she was gasping for breath and angry tears were visible in her flaming red eyes. Byakuya finally sheathed his sword and motioned for the guards to release her arms.

"What is your name?" he questioned.

"Hikari Saito."

"I will send you back to the Rukon district with some of my guards so that you may gather your things. You will then return here so that you may fulfill your punishment."

"What?" everyone present asked.

"You will live here and I will turn you into a being suited to living in the Seireitei," he explained.

"Oh, shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- I'm back! I've been super motivated to work on this story. I'm having so much fun! This is all thanks to my best friend, ForeverIsALie96. I love you, Bestie! Thanks for being my muse!**

**P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter to 3 students from my school who got in a car accident today. It may not be much but I want to do something. I pray for their quick recovery.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach **_**or its characters. If I did, Renji, Byakuya, and Ichigo would never wear shirts!**

Chapter 2

Hikari returned to find that Byakuya and Renji had already went back to work. She had only a small bag and a worn-out teddy bear. **(A/N-Hikari is not a kid. She looks to be in her early 20s. There's a back story with the bear.)**

"Saito-san, please come with me. I will take you to your room and then to your bath," one of the female servants said.

"Well, isn't this just so fancy," she said with mock awe. She followed the servant to a medium-sized room decorated plainly with just a wardrobe, a futon, and a mirror. Hikari tossed her things on the futon and followed the servant to the bath.

"Would you like help bathing?" she asked politely.

"Oh, hell no!" Hikari exclaimed. The servant looked close to tears and Hikari immediately regretted what she'd said. "I'm sorry. I'm just used to relying on myself, is all. I'd just like to be alone." The servant bowed and smiled as she left. Hikari quickly undressed and sighed as she sank into the water.

* * *

Byakuya returned home and was informed that Hikari had started her calligraphy lessons. He approached the door to the room where she was practicing.

"Damn it! This is so hard!" he heard her yell.

"That foul mouth of yours is one of the first things to be taken care of," he said as he entered the room. She looked up at him and glared.

"You bastard," she growled in a very unladylike tone.

"You are to refer to me as Kuchiki-sama unless you are told otherwise." He dismissed the instructor and sat down next to Hikari.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching you."

"Isn't that why you had the instructor?"

"He was obviously ineffective." He instructed her to copy the page the instructor had written. After about 20 minutes and many mumbled curses, she had finally finished. She passed the paper to Byakuya without looking at him. He almost wanted to laugh at the horrible, barely legible squiggles on the paper. He took out a clean sheet of paper and placed it in front of her.

"What now?" she asked.

"Do it again."

"No way!"

"Yes. Correctly this time."

"But it's so hard!"

"Do not whine. I will show you." He covered her hand with his and together they made the delicate strokes to for the first kanji. "You see? It is not as hard as you make it seem," he said quietly. He took his hand from hers and placed it back in his lap. "Now try it on your own."

She took a calming breath and started on the second kanji. It wasn't nearly as neat as the one they had done together, but it was a great improvement.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Better." There was a knock on the door. "You may enter." One of the male servants opened the door.

"Dinner is ready, Kuchiki-sama," he informed them.

"Thank you. Please take Saito-san to the dining room. I will be there in a moment," Byakuya answered.

"Yes, sir. Please come with me, Saito-san." She got up and followed the other man. Byakuya could've almost sworn that he heard a muttered 'thank you' as she walked past him.

* * *

Hikari was seated at the table with a girl that had short black hair and huge purple-gray eyes that reminded her of Kuchiki-sama's.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Hikari Saito."

"I'm Rukia," she said with a smile. At that moment, Byakuya entered the dining room and Rukia stood up and bowed. "Hello, nii-sama. I've just met Hikari-san." He nodded in acknowledgement and they sat down.

"Saito-san broke into the manor and tried to steal from us. So she will be staying here to fulfill her punishment," Byakuya explained as food was set before the three of them.

"Damn rotten bastard," Hikari muttered.

"Foul language is not going to help you," he said as he took a drink of his tea. Her eyes widened, surprised that he actually heard her.

"Well, while you're here, Hikari-san, I'll treat you as a normal guest," Rukia told her. Hikari shot a quick glare at Byakuya and then smiled at Rukia.

"Thanks," she replied.

The rest of dinner was spent with Rukia asking about Hikari. The two women were getting along great while Byakuya sat silently, listening. Hikari was from District 78, Hanging Dog, like Rukia and Renji. She and her sister, Miko, had run with Renji's group for a while, but then Miko entered the Soul Reaper Academy. Hikari decided to take her chances alone so she was gone before Rukia met Renji. The whole time they were having dinner, when she wasn't talking, Hikari was quickly shoveling food into her mouth. Byakuya was slightly disgusted by her unrefined eating habits, but that would be taken care of soon enough. When he finished his final cup of tea, he stood up and retired to his room for the night.

"Wow, I'm surprised Brother stayed with us that long," Rukia commented.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"Well, normally, as soon as he's finished eating, he leaves. He doesn't really like to participate in dinner conversation."

"So I noticed," Hikari laughed. Rukia stood up so Hikari followed.

"I think I'm going to turn in. Goodnight, Hikari-san."

"Goodnight, Rukia-sama." Hikari left the dining room and somehow wandered back to her room. She found that all her things had been put away neatly. There was only one problem. She couldn't find her bear. Her most important possession was missing. "Damn it! Shit! Where is it? Where is it?" she cursed. She ran out of her room and began slamming open doors to the other rooms in the hallway to look. She was about to unknowingly open Byakuya's door when he opened it.

"What is the meaning of all this racket?" he asked.

"I can't find it!" she cried. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"What is this 'it'?"

"My bear! My sister made it for me before she went into the Academy. It's my most important possession!" she explained. The normally stoic captain's face softened for a mere moment as he realized how important this was. But his mask was back in a second.

"I will help you search," he told her.

"Really?" He nodded. She smiled up at him. "Thanks!"

"K-kuchiki-sama? I know where the bear is," one of the maids said. The other two hadn't even seen her approach.

"Where?" Hikari asked.

"Well, it was very dirty so I took it to be washed." She pulled the bear out of the pocket of her apron.

"Oh my Kami, thank you!" Hikari took the bear and hugged it to her chest. The maid bowed and left. Hikari turned to Byakuya. "Sorry for all the trouble."

"As you should be," he replied. "Why do you keep that thing?" She glared at him.

"I told you my sister made it. I was still a kid when she left for the Academy. She made it so I wouldn't be alone. My sister and I left Renji's group a while before she decided to become a soul reaper. I wanted to do it, too, but she told me I was too young. Plus I don't have any riatsu," she explained.

"But that is wrong. You do have riatsu. Otherwise, you would not get hungry. It is wild and you cannot become a soul reaper yet, but that will come with time and training. Got to be. We will begin in the morning." He shut the door, signaling that the conversation was over.

"Jerk," she muttered as she went back to her room.

* * *

Byakuya sat in the garden, waiting for Hikari to join him. It was 7:30 in the morning and apparently his staff was having trouble waking her. He had instructed them to wake her and dress her as a proper noble young woman. The door to the garden slid open and Hikari was leaning against the servant, asleep. While Hikari looked nice, the other woman looked a bit ragged.

"I finally managed to get her here, Kuchiki-sama," the woman wheezed.

"Thank you." The servant quickly slipped away, leaving Hikari sleeping against the door frame. "Saito-san, wake up." Nothing. "There is food." She jolted awake and was almost instantly kneeling at the kotatsu.

"Yum, yum, yum!" She had already grabbed her chopsticks and was about to start shoveling rice when Byakuya stopped her.

"Put that down."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Put it down." She glared at him, but did what he said. "You will learn to eat properly instead of like an animal. Or Abarai for that matter."

"You know, you should be nicer to Renji. I can tell he looks up to you. He's a good guy," she said in the red-haired man's defense.

"Silence. It is time to begin."

"Don't tell me to be quiet! The only reason I'm still in this damn place is because I can admit when I've done something wrong. But I won't be treated like shit. I'll stay and become a 'proper lady', but don't expect some big 'thank you' at the end of all this. Because it won't happen." She stood up angrily. "I'm not hungry anymore." She stormed into the house. And for the first time in years, Byakuya Kuchiki felt his temper flare dangerously at someone other than Zaraki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Chapter 3 headed your way! I hope everyone is enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I also hope I'm keeping everyone in character. R &R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own **_**Bleach**_** or its characters. Only my own. *sad face***

Chapter 3

"Welcome home, Kuchiki-sama. Saito-san is waiting to start her calligraphy lesson," one of the servants greeted him.

"Thank you." He knew it wasn't going to be enjoyable, but when he vowed to do something, he did it. He entered the room and took his seat next to her. "You may begin."  
Her only reply was the brush moving against the paper. She finished even faster than the day before. He looked it over and began pointing out the flaws.

"Your brush strokes are too shaky. This kanji is written wrong. There is too much space between these lines."

"Damn it," she mumbled.

"Do not speak like that. A noble does not use foul language when he or she is angered. You are to take a deep breath, relax, and calmly get through whatever is causing your anger," he chided. She took a deep breath and started again. This time, Byakuya was thoroughly impressed. "This is very well done. We may stop for the night, if you wish." She stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-sama. I will see you at dinner," she said. When she was gone, Byakuya sighed and let his mask fall away. It was tiresome to have someone hate him so much. Especially when he found that person extremely attractive.

* * *

Byakuya entered the dining room to see Hikari already seated and waiting silently.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-sama," she greeted.

"Good evening, Saito-san."

"Is Rukia-sama joining us?" He shook his head.

"Tonight we begin the lesson on how to dine like nobility." He picked up his chopsticks gracefully. "Take only small bites. And match your pace to the pace of the most important person at the table. It is rude to eat faster or slower than that person." He started to eat and Hikari easily matched it. "Good. Now you will learn to drink your tea properly. Wrap one hand around your cup and place it on the palm of the other. Use both hands to lift the cup and sip lightly." He demonstrated and Hikari followed once again. "I am quite impressed. You have picked this up quickly."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-sama. I've always been a quick learner," she said. She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she was complimented by the handsome, stoic man. They finished their dinner quietly.

"You have progressed quickly in only a couple of days. Tomorrow we will begin the meditation that will strengthen your spiritual powers. When they are controlled enough, you will enroll in the Soul Reaper Academy. Once you have graduated, you will be placed in a squad and you will be able to move into your squad's barracks," he explained. She bowed.

"Yes, Kuchiki-sama." He excused her and she went to her room. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered how he had complimented her three times in one night. It made her happy that such a handsome, powerful man had complimented _her._ But she knew that this whole thing was supposed to be a punishment. It wasn't supposed to make her happy.

* * *

Weeks passed as they meditated and trained together, their argument at breakfast those weeks ago seeming so far away. Byakuya even had Hikari train against Renji a couple of times. She struggled with a few of the fighting techniques and stances, though.

"Saito-san, you are leaving your left side defenseless," he told her as she and Renji squared off.

"But when I try to fix it, my right side is open," she whined. He gave her a scolding look and she bowed her head as she sighed.

"Because you are not moving correctly." He moved into the stance that she was practicing. "Stand like this." She tried to move into the proper stance and ended up falling on her butt, the wooden sword she was using hitting her on the head. Renji started to snicker and she glared at him.

"Shut the hell up, Renji!" she yelled as she blushed deeply.

'Watch your tongue," Byakuya scolded. He held out his hand to help her up. She blushed deeper.

"Sorry. Th-thanks," she stuttered as she took his hand. Contrary to what she had thought, Byakuya's hand was warm. Very warm. And she didn't was to let go. He pulled her up and cleared his throat when she didn't release his hand. "S-sorry."

"Now try again." She slowly got into the stance. "Perfect. Now you are easily able to defend both sided of your body. Abarai, attack her." Renji started to run at her. He swung his wooden sword at her right side then her left. She easily blocked both until he used the sword to knock her legs out from under her.

"You jerk!" she cried as she hit the ground again. "What was that for?" He laughed.

"Aw, I just wanted to mess with you," he said as he stuck out his hand. She took it and noticed that it was warm, too. But for some reason it felt different than Byakuya's. She had no trouble letting go of Renji's hand. As soon as they let go, Renji started to undo his kosode. As he started to slide it off his shoulders and more of his chest was revealed, Hikari's eyes widened. Byakuya noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"Abarai, as long as you are on my property, I suggest that you keep your clothes on."

"But, Captain, it's hot out!"

"That is of no concern to me. Our training is finished for the day. Abarai, you are free to leave." Renji bowed.

"Yes, Captain." The redhead turned to Hikari. "Some friends and I are going out drinking tonight. Do you wanna come?" he asked. Hikari, who had recently gained the ability to sense other people's riatsu, felt Byakuya's rise.

"Saito-san does not have time for such foolishness. We still have many things to do," he answered for her.

"Can't I have a night off, Kuchiki-sama? Please?" she asked.

"That is not an option. You are almost ready to be enrolled at the Academy. We do not have time to waste." She sighed.

"Sorry, Renji. Maybe some other time." He nodded.

"Goodbye, Captain, Hikari," he said before he left. Hikari sighed as she followed Byakuya back into the house.

* * *

Hikari had been going to the Academy for about a month. She loved it aside from the fact that that she kept getting into fights. All of them were about the same thing.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kuchiki's playmate? I bet it's great getting to do 'things' with the head of one of the Four Great Noble Families. I bet he buys you all kinds of nice stuff," some guy teased. She ignored him and continued to gather her things. "Hey, commoner! I'm talking to you!" The guy knocked her things back out of her hands. She felt her riatsu rising. "How does it feel to be a sex toy? I bet you get anything you want as long as you screw him, huh?" the guy laughed. His friends laughed with him until Hikari let out an animalistic yell. She launched her body at him, knocking them both to the ground. She swung her fist at his face but he caught her wrist and threw her off of him. She hit the wall hard. They both managed to stand up again and as she started to go after him again, a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Whoa! Hold it, Hikari! What the hell is going on?" Renji asked.

"That little commoner bitch attacked me," the leader of the group told him. Renji raised his riatsu and the guy hit the floor.

"Do you think because she's a commoner that gives you the right to beat up on her?" The guys looked up and realized who they were talking to.

"Oh, shit," a few of them muttered.

"'Oh, shit' is right. I came from the same district as she did. And I've made it to lieutenant. How much do-"

"They weren't messing with me because I'm from Rukon. They were accusing me of being Kuchiki-sama's personal whore!" she said angrily. The fire in her red eyes was frightening. Renji took a couple steps towards the guys. They scrambled away from the angry lieutenant.

"It doesn't matter what you say about me-"

"Or me!" Hikari threw in.

"But _do not_ disrespect my captain by accusing him of something like that. Now get the hell out of here." The group of guys was gone in an instant. "Damn little noble snots," he growled. Hikari fixed her long ponytail and gathered up her things.

"Thanks, Renji. I've got to get to my kido class. I'll see you later," she said.

"Not so fast," he said as he blocked her path. "You and I are going to go visit the captain." He pulled her up onto his back and shunpoed to the Captain's office.

* * *

Byakuya was doing paperwork (like always) when the door to his office opened to reveal an exasperated Renji and a very angry Hikari. Her barely contained riatsu was swirling around her.

"What is going on?" Byakuya asked. Hikari crossed her arms and looked away while Renji sighed.

"Sit," Renji said to Hikari as he pointed to the couch in the office. She huffed and did as he said.

"I asked you a question. What is going on?" the captain repeated.

"Hikari got into a fight." Byakuya turned to her.

"Again?"

"This has happened before?"

"Yes. Why do you keep doing this?" Byakuya asked her.

"Because," she replied.

"That is not an acceptable answer." Hikari finally lost control of her riatsu, causing a strong wind to kick up inside the office.

"Because they disrespected you!" she exclaimed. She took a deep breath and the wind died down. "If Kazane were with me, I'd have beaten them easily."

"Kazane?" both men asked. She smirked.

"My zanpakto. 'Kazane' meaning 'Sound of Wind'. She's amazing," the young woman explained. Both men were shocked that she already knew the name of her zanpakto. "But back to the point. This group of guys was messing with me. And they were calling me-"

"So you instigated a fight because they were calling you names?"

"No! Didn't you hear what I said before? They were disrespecting you. They said I was your personal whore," she said quietly. She was ashamed that she'd caused him so many problems.

"I can vouch for that, Captain," Renji, who was now seated at his desk, added. "She wasn't fighting for herself." Hikari blushed deeply as Byakuya looked at her.

"Thank you for trying to defend my honor," Byakuya said.

"It was nothing," she said quietly as she averted her eyes. At that moment, a hell butterfly fluttered in through the window. It landed on Byakuya's shoulder. He nodded as he received the message. He whispered to it and then it left.

"What's that all about, Captain?" Renji asked. Byakuya closed his eyes, a sign that he was stressed.

"The Kuchiki Elders have requested a meeting in three days to speak to me about Saito-san." Hikari covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh no," she whispered, knowing exactly what this could mean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note-Last chapter! This story has been a lot of fun and I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be an epilogue after this chapter at the request of ForeverIsALie96. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters.**

Chapter 4

Hikari returned to Kuchiki Manor after another day at the Academy. It was the day that Byakuya would speak to the Elders. She knew that he would already be home so that he could prepare. She went to his room and knocked on the door. It slid open and Byakuya looked down at her.

"Yes?" She blushed and started to fidget, feeling like a child as she stood there in her Academy uniform.

"Um, I-I was wondering if I could go with you to the meeting. I mean, it's my fault that you have to do this anyway." He thought about it.

"You may accompany me, but you will have to wait out in the hallway," he said. She smiled. "You will also have to change your clothes."

"Of course. Thank you, Kuchiki-sama," she said, bowing. She hurried off to change.

Hikari put on a nice deep blue kimono and wrapped her hair into a bun. When she was satisfied, she opened her door to find Byakuya waiting.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded.

* * *

"You know why we have summoned you here," the head of the council announced. Byakuya stood silently at the front of the room. "You have had this problem in the past. Bringing commoners into the Kuchiki household. First it was that woman, Hisana." Byakuya clenched his fist behind his back at the mention of his late wife. "And then her sister, Rukia. Now you have brought in the worst disgrace yet. Hikari Saito is common street trash. You have sullied the Kuchiki name for the final time. You are to either send her away or relinquish the title of 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Make you decision."

"I will do neither of those things."

"You dare to speak against the Council of Elders again?" one of the old men exclaimed.

"I do. You tell me to relinquish my title or send away an amazing woman. She has only been in the Academy for a month yet she can already summon her zanpakto. In only a few months she has learned most of our ways." He said all this without ever raising his voice.

"She has been fighting with other students! That is unacceptable behavior of someone who has ties to the Kuchiki name! Do you not realize that when she disgraced herself in such a manner, she disgraces your names as well?" another member said, outraged. That comment was the final straw. He raised his riatsu and old men gasped. His voice lowered to a dangerous volume.

"That woman could never disgrace my name. The reason she was fighting was to protect my name. From blood nobles who attempted to disgrace it with lewd comments," he said angrily. "I will not send her away. I will not relinquish my title. And I will not listen to this any longer. This meeting is over." He left the meeting hall, the old men yelling after him.

* * *

Tears stained blue silk as Hikari sat outside the meeting hall. She could hear all the horrible things being said.

'_Did I really disgrace his name instead of defending it?'_

The door to the hall opened and Byakuya stepped out. She stood up to greet him. He looked at her for a moment and then she was wrapped in his arms. Her eyes widened in shock as he held her.

"Do not cry," he told her as he pulled away. She had just begun to miss his warmth when he placed his hands on both sides of her face. He tilted her face upwards and their lips met. They separated and she stared up into his eyes.

"K-kuchiki-sama-"

"Byakuya. Call me Byakuya," he whispered. She smiled.

"Byakuya." They leaned their foreheads together and sighed happily.

* * *

"Hikari Saito," the head captain announced. Hikari walked up on stage with a huge smile on her face. "Squad 10." The Squad 1 lieutenant handed the new shihaksho to her. "Please join your captain and lieutenant." She walked over to the Squad 10 section and was immediately enveloped in a huge hug.

"You are so cute! Aren't we lucky to have such a cute recruit, Captain?" Hikari's captor said.

"Rangiku, release her." The busty blonde let go and smiled at her.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, you lieutenant. And this is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya," the woman said. Hikari bowed.

"I'm Hikari Saito. It's a pleasure to be placed in your squad," she replied with a smile.

"Wait. You said Saito?" Hikari nodded.

"3rd seat! Step forward!" Rangiku called to the other squad members that were present. A woman with long black hair and violet eyes stepped forward.

"Miko?"

"Hikari," the woman said with a smile. "You've made your big sister proud."

"Oh, you mean the big sister that forgot about me?" Hikari asked with an angry edge to her voice. A sad look crossed Miko's face.

"I didn't forget about you. I was only recently promoted to 3rd seat. I was starting to make plan to get you. But then I found out that you were in the Academy. All I had to do was wait for today," she explained. "Am I forgiven?" Hikari thought about it and smiled.

"Sure," she replied. Both sisters hugged each other tightly. The rest of the ceremony proceeded quickly. At the end, Rangiku clapped her hands to get the attention of the new recruits.

"All right, everyone! Now that the ceremony's over, you'll get your barracks assignment and you start work tomorrow so rest up! You'll need it!" she announced. She turned to Miko and Hikari. "I could get you a room close to Miko's if you would like, Hikari." She shook her head.

"Actually, I don't need a room in the barracks. I-"

"Congratulations, Hikari," a familiar voice said behind her. A big smile spread across her face as she thrust her shihaksho into her sister's arms. She turned around and immediately jumped into Byakuya's arms, pressing her lips to his. There was a simultaneous shocked gasp from Miko and Rangiku. "Hikari, we are in public," he scolded lightly. She entwined their fingers together and smiled up at him.

"Aw, who cares, Bya?" she laughed.

"Hey, Miko!" a voice called. Renji jogged up to them. Miko blushed when she saw him. "How does it feel to have your baby sister in your squad?"

"I'm proud of her and I'm happy to have her in my squad," she answered. Renji grinned.

"I bet you two will make a great team," he told them.

"This is so great! We have sisters in our squad and Captain Kuchiki found a girlfriend!" Rangiku said happily. Byakuya glared at her but said nothing. Hikari tugged on his hand.

"Let's have a party! At the manor!" she said excitedly.

"Why?" he asked. "Is it necessary?"

"Please, Bya? Please?" He couldn't resist the face she was making. "Fine. When do you wish to have this party?"

"How about tonight? I know it's short notice, but I'm sure people will come. Will you?" she asked as she looked at the others. They all nodded. "Great!"

* * *

Byakuya and Hikari stood in a corner of the garden as the other soul reapers partied.

"Thanks for letting me throw this party. I've gotten to know a lot of people. Like Shuuhei, Izuru, Ikkaku, Momo, and a lot of others. But most of all, I have you, Bya, and that makes me happier than anything in the entire world." She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so glad that I've found someone like you." He took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"As am I," he replied. She blushed but smiled brightly.

"Have the Elders said anything since that meeting?" she asked. He shook his head.

"They realize that I will not give up my title nor the woman that I love." Her eyes widened as she turned to him.

"L-love?"

"Of course." She jumped into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"Oh, Bya!" she said before pressing her lips to his. "I love you!" He returned her kiss.

"I love you, too," he replied with a hint of a smile.


	5. Epilogue

**Author's Note- This is the end! I hope you enjoy it! There is a 5 year time skip. I hope all my readers and my best friend, ForeverIsALie96, enjoy this! Read and review! Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Bleach**_**. Tite Kubo does. That lucky lucky man…**

Epilogue

"Mommy! Daddy! Auntie Miko and Uncle Renji are here!" a raven-haired boy with red eyes called out. He ran through the garden to where his parents were sitting underneath a large sakura tree. He jumped into his father's arms.

"What a good boy! Thank you for telling us, Hiko," a very pregnant Hikari told her son. The four year old beamed at his mother. Miko and Renji walked up hand-in-hand. "Hi! What's up?"

"Not much. We just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing," Miko said as she and Renji sat down. "Plus, I wanted to see my favorite nephew." Hiko climbed out of Byakuya's lap and into his aunt's.

"Auntie, I'm your only nephew!" he giggled as Miko tickled him.

"We also have some good news," Renji said.

"We're getting married!" Miko exclaimed happily.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Hikari replied.

"Congratulations," Byakuya added.

"Auntie, come play tag with me!" Hiko yelled as he darted out of Miko's lap. She stood up with a smile.

"I'm going to get you!" Hiko squealed and started to run. Renji began to discuss some things with Byakuya so Hikari laid her head on Byakuya's shoulder and closed her eyes. She thought back to everything that had happened in the past six years.

A little over a year after she graduated, she and Byakuya had gotten married. They had a beautiful wedding with all of Byakuya's family and all of their friends. About a year after that, Hiko was born. Not only did he have his mother's eyes, but also her rambunctious personality. Now she was pregnant with a little girl. It made her so happy to have Byakuya's children. Suddenly, there was a splash and she heard Hiko cry out. She opened her eyes and saw her sister sitting in the koi pond. She was laughing but Hiko was crying. She climbed out of the pond and knelt down next to him.

"Don't cry, little prince. I'm okay," she said soothingly. He sniffled and looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay," he said as he smiled.

"Let's look at your daddy's fish. Aren't they pretty?" He nodded. Hikari turned her attention to Renji and Byakuya.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll be sure to do that. Miko and I are going to head out," Renji said. Hikari and Byakuya nodded. Renji walked over to Miko. When she saw his reflection in the water, she turned and smiled up at him brightly.

"Your sister really loves him, doesn't she?" Byakuya asked.

"Yep. Almost as much as I love you, Bya," Hikari replied. He reached over and turned her to face him.

"May the Spirit King let them be as happy as we are." He gently kissed his wife.

"Daddy, Uncle Renji and Auntie Miko left. Can we go have dinner? My tummy's making funny noises," Hiko said as he ran to his parents.

"Yes, we may, my son," Byakuya answered. He stood up and, placing one hand on her lower back and the other holding her hand, helped Hikari up off the grass. He then picked up Hiko, took his wife's hand, and together they walked into the house.

**A/N-There it is! I had so much fun writing this. Sorry this took me so long to finish. R & R! Also, Hiko means prince.**

**ren-shika-inu15**


End file.
